Des états de faits
by tookuni
Summary: Itachi, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura et tous les autres, chacun a sa vision, chacun a son état propre, essais sur des morceaux de ce qu'ils ont été, sont, seront, ou seraient...
1. One 0 Du sentiment sur Itachi

**Titre **: Des états de fait

**Auteur **: Tookuni

**Résumé **: Itachi, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura et tous les autres, chacun a sa vision, chacun a son état propre, essais sur des morceaux de ce qu'ils ont été, sont, seront, ou seraient...

**Genre **: Général, essais, série de oneshots

**Rating **: K+

**Note **: Ceci est le one à l'origine d'une fic NC-17 que j'ai éditée sur ff-fr, « Fou ».

* * *

**One 0**

**Du sentiment sur Itachi**

* * *

Sasuke a toujours haï son frère depuis la mort de ses parents. Une haine sans limites, une haine qui fait son regard dur et implacable, qui fait frémir de son aura furieuse.

On comprend ce sentiment lorsque l'on croise Itachi : un visage impossible à percer sans pour autant être dénué d'expression, cet espèce de sérieux insouciant parce qu'il se sait si fort et donc intouchable, ce regard impénétrable qui pourtant par des froncements de sourcils et des clignements d'œil laisse voir sa personnalité.

Quelqu'un d'insaisissable, quelqu'un de grand et de fort, comprenant aussi bien la douleur qu'il ne semble pas en connaître lui même.

Il est ainsi, et impressionnant.

Son charisme donne une envie de le tuer, on le déteste simplement en le voyant et pourtant... Pourtant on donnerait ciel et terre pour se noyer dans ses yeux, contempler son visage pour l'éternité.

C'est un sentiment euphorique, une véritable drogue.

C'est l'envie de le frapper que l'on sait impossible à assouvir, c'est cette contradiction de l'homme face au dieu, qu'il affronte, qu'il renie, mais adore quand même.

C'est cela que l'on ressent devant Itachi Uchiha, la force contenue et vénérée, la distance, le mystère, la sensation qu'il est si dangereux et pourtant le désir de rester toujours à contempler cet être pur et terrible.

Il fait peur, il a un visage doux, et le contraste frappe et fige à jamais.

* * *

**Fin**

Ecris après relecture du tome 16… Il fallait que je couche ça sur PC ;)

Je ne poste que cette partie là ici parce que je l'aime beaucoup comme ça…

Votre avis ?


	2. One 1 Grand Front

**Titre **: Des états de fait

**Auteur **: Tookuni

**Résumé **: Itachi, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura et tous les autres, chacun a sa vision, chacun a son état propre, essais sur des morceaux de ce qu'ils ont été, sont, seront, ou seraient...

**Genre **: Général, essais, série de oneshots

**Rating **: K+

**Note **: On change de registre ;D

* * *

**One1**

**Grand front  
**

* * *

Quand Sakura était petite, elle avait réussi à assumer son front grâce à Ino, certes, mais elle restait timide et indécise. Elle doutait encore d'elle malgré tout.

Alors quand Ami était revenue vers elle, profitant de l'absence d'Ino, pour lui donner un coup de poing et l'envoyer par terre, Sakura n'avait pu que se recroqueviller sur elle même.

« Alors grand front ? On crâne même quand Yamanaka n'est pas là pour te défendre ?

-Laissez moi tranquille… avait soufflé Sakura, assez fort pour être entendue, mais pas assez pour qu'on lui obéisse. »

Les trois filles l'avaient regardée méchamment et Ami avait lancé son pied pour toucher le front découvert de la petite prostrée au sol. Sakura avait fermé les yeux, le coup n'était jamais venu.

Quand elle les avait rouverts, c'était pour voir un garçon de son âge tenir le pied de sa main avec une facilité déconcertante et serrer la cheville à la faire trembler de douleur.

Ami avait eu un air étonné puis s'était transformée. Elle avait susurré des excuses, rougissante, et le garçon brun à l'air hautain avait lâché la cheville pour grogner :

« S'attaquer à plus faible que soi est pathétique et dénué de tout intérêt. Dégagez, vous avez perturbé mon entraînement. »

Ami ne s'était pas faite prier devant le regard glacial du brun et était partie en courant, suivie de ses deux amies. Le brun que Sakura avait reconnu pour être Sasuke Uchiha s'était tourné vers elle et avait tendu dédaigneusement sa main.

« Que ce soit clair, je n'ai pas fait ça pour t'aider. »

Sakura, devenue un peu paranoïaque, avait doucement levé les yeux vers ce beau visage fier et avait murmuré, apeurée :

« Tu ne te moques pas de moi ? »

Le garçon l'avait étudiée d'un air interrogateur puis avait marmonné :

« J'aime pas le rose, mais je ne vois pas en quoi le dire me rendrait plus fort. »

Puis il était finalement parti sans la relever, les mains dans les poches, et avait repris ses lancers de shuriken là où il en était.

Sakura était restée assise un temps. Sasuke avait été la seule et unique personne à la considérer comme une fille normale. Pour lui, son grand front n'avait jamais semblé exister.

C'était aussi pour ça qu'elle avait couru vers ses amies et annoncé fièrement qu'elle aimait quelqu'un.

Haruno Sakura, jounin de vint ans, regardant tranquillement les petites filles de la classe qu'elle surveillait faire des bouquets de fleur, se demanda encore une fois si Sasuke, ayant vu le résultat, avait regretté son geste.

Uchiha Sasuke, ninja en mission spéciale d'assassinat, avait certainement d'autres chats à fouetter que de penser à sa coéquipière, et de cette époque, il ne se souvenait que de son frère.

* * *

**Fin**

Ca n'a aucun intérêt, mais j'avais envie v.v.

D'autres à venir, un peu plus originaux quand même ! Et pas d'amour dans la suite, du tout ! Gnéhéhé X)...

Coms ?


	3. One 2 Si Itachi

**Titre **: Des états de fait

**Auteur **: Tookuni

**Résumé **: Itachi, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura et tous les autres, chacun a sa vision, chacun a son état propre, essais sur des morceaux de ce qu'ils ont été, sont, seront, ou seraient...

**Genre **: Général, essais, série de oneshots

**Rating **: K+

* * *

**One 2**

**Si Itachi**

* * *

Si Itachi n'avait pas fait attention à la détresse de son petit frère la veille de l'entrée à l'académie, s'il avait préféré vouloir monter en grade sans se préoccuper de lui, Sasuke aurait été seul alors, devant ce grand bâtiment, sans aucun proche pour lui.

Le petit Sasuke Uchiha aurait erré devant un peu, étudiant les autres élèves, leur famille, et cherchant quelque chose ou quelqu'un à qui se raccrocher. Cherchant désespérément peut-être, un père, ou un frère qui par miracle serait finalement venu.

Mais il aurait trouvé certainement bien mieux ce jour là. Il aurait peut-être vu, sans la présence de son père, ce gosse aux cheveux blonds caché dans un coin. Ce gosse qui serait peut-être venu vers lui pour partager sa solitude.

Peut-être que rien n'aurait changé, peut-être que tout. Parce que les liens ne se tissent pas de la même façon au milieu de la foule qu'au milieu du silence et de la douleur. Parce que le petit Sasuke d'alors, il n'était pas encore plongé dans les ténèbres.

* * *

**Fin**

Petite idée que j'ai eue en regardant l'épisode 129 (_Itachi et Sasuke_) n.n.

Coms ?


	4. One 3 Le dos de Sasuke

**Titre **: Des états de fait

**Auteur **: Tookuni

**Résumé **: Itachi, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura et tous les autres, chacun a sa vision, chacun a son état propre, essais sur des morceaux de ce qu'ils ont été, sont, seront, ou seraient...

**Genre **: Général, essais, série de oneshots

**Rating **: K+

* * *

**One3**

**Le dos de Sasuke  
**

* * *

S'il y a une chose sur laquelle tout le monde est d'accord, même Naruto, c'est la classe de Sasuke.

Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de le détester, de le jalouser, justement en partie à cause de cette classe, ou pour toutes les autres et nombreuses raisons qui peuvent dans son cas justifier l'aversion.

Mais il a sa « classe », et ça personne ne peut la renier, pas même Naruto. Sa classe, elle vient d'une certaine partie de son corps, notamment. En fait, c'est avec ça qu'il a fini par la reconnaître : c'est en le voyant de dos.

Il y a, dans le dos de Sasuke, une inclinaison, un charisme, qui le rend inaccessible. C'est comme s'il le voyait loin devant lui avec cette incroyable droiture, qu'il s'apprêtait à poser sa main sur son épaule pour qu'il se retourne, et qu'il hésite pour finalement la baisser.

Le dos de Sasuke est ferme, dur. L'effet est accentué étrangement par son col et la forme de son haut. Il lui fait des épaules plus carrées, une tenue encore plus sèche, il laisse deviner, au niveau des deux plis ombrés, ses omoplates qui ressortent, parce qu'il se tient les hanches en avant, dans cette pose nonchalante qui doit certainement lui permettre de travailler ses abdominaux en permanence en supportant le poids de la partie supérieure de son corps.

Chez quelqu'un d'autre, cette façon de se tenir serait vulgaire, disgracieuse, surtout avec la tête légèrement inclinée vers le sol. Elle donnerait un peu l'air qu'a Shikamaru en se relevant de son pupitre de l'académie –c'est à dire l'air abruti, mais Naruto n'est pas sur que ce soit le mot exact-. Mais pas chez Sasuke.

C'est certainement pour ce dos si incroyablement attirant, simplement parce qu'il semble constituer tout ce qu'est l'Uchiha à l'intérieur, que lorsque Naruto le suit, il se redresse et lève la tête. C'est aussi certainement pour cette raison qu'avant de le connaître mieux, de passer du temps avec lui et d'arriver à sa hauteur, de le voir de face, Naruto n'a jamais pu faire un pas vers lui.

Parce que comme un rempart dressé entre lui et les autres, Sasuke présente toujours d'abord son dos.

* * *

**Fin**

Si, si, j'ai testé la pose de Sasuke, je vous jure que les abdos travaillent un max ! Si, si, j'ai testé la pose de Sasuke, je vous jure que si vous n'êtes pas lui ça fait très moche ! Non, non, je ne mate pas Uchiha, c'est juste que c'est vrai…

Vous n'avez qu'à regarder deux ou trois animés pour vous en apercevoir…

Votre avis ?


	5. One 4 Le plus beau

* * *

**Titre **: Des états de fait

**Auteur **: Tookuni

**Résumé **: Itachi, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura et tous les autres, chacun a sa vision, chacun a son état propre, essais sur des morceaux de ce qu'ils ont été, sont, seront, ou seraient...

**Genre **: Général, essais, série de oneshots ou drabbles

**Rating **: K+

* * *

**One 4**

**Le plus beau c'est quand on a tout perdu**

* * *

Ils disent que c'est triste, un gosse qui a perdu toute sa famille et qui est seul. Ils disent qu'il doit être malheureux, ils disent qu'il est bien pauvre.

Mais si ce gosse a retrouvé une famille, où est la pauvreté ? Si ce gosse a pris conscience en plus, au delà de sa douleur, de l'importance des êtres qui lui sont chers, et sait alors jouir de leur présence de toutes ses forces, est-il vraiment si malchanceux ?

Non. Parce qu'il sait alors à quel point c'est important. Alors il profite un maximum.

Pour Sasuke, ce genre de gosse est le plus heureux du monde.

Parce qu'il a tout perdu une fois, il ne veut pas recommencer, parce qu'il a connu le bonheur, puis la douleur, alors le bonheur qui vient après n'en est que plus grand.

Plus une personne a souffert, plus la moindre parcelle de joie la rendra heureuse. Plus une personne a été plongée dans les ténèbres, plus elle aimera voir le soleil.

C'est aussi son cas, d'une certaine façon. Il a tout perdu, une fois. Il a sombré, souffert, et puis il a connu ce sentiment de nouveau, et le bonheur de les avoir, et parce qu'il sait à quel point c'est important, il est heureux avec ça.

Le plus beau c'est quand on perd tout une fois, qu'on reste seul et qu'on souffre, et qu'un jour on retrouve le bonheur de tout avoir de nouveau.

Le plus merveilleux c'est d'être privé de tout, et d'après tout retrouver, même si c'est ailleurs. C'est tellement plus fort, parce qu'on sait alors à quel point c'est précieux.

Le plus beau c'est quand on a tout perdu, et qu'on trouve tout de nouveau.

Alors peut être que quelque part, Sasuke est reconnaissant à Itachi, ou devrait l'être. Il a ses obligations vis à vis de lui, sa vengeance à accomplir, et pour ça il est prêt à laisser ses amis derrière, à abandonner son bonheur, sa vie, à se replonger dans les ténèbres.

Mais si son grand frère n'avait pas massacré toute sa famille, Sasuke n'aurait jamais pu avoir ce tout petit bout de bonheur. Minuscule, certes, mais tellement beau que, finalement, ça valait le coup d'être triste.

Ca valait tellement la peine d'avoir mal, parce que le plus beau, c'est quand on a tout perdu, et qu'on retrouve enfin quelque chose.

* * *

**Fin**

TT C'est la faute de Akai-la-Milie qui m'a fait écouter la playlist de Yellow !

Mode déprime T.T

Merci pour les coms ! J'en veux bien d'autres, j'ai polémiqué tout seul sur ce one là pendant un bon bout de temps et je voulais avoir des avis…


	6. One 5 De l'affection d'un prédateur

**Titre **: Des états de fait

**Auteur **: Tookuni

**Résumé **: Itachi, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura et tous les autres, chacun a sa vision, chacun a son état propre, essais sur des morceaux de ce qu'ils ont été, sont, seront, ou seraient...

**Genre **: Général, essais, série de oneshots ou drabbles

**Rating **: K+

* * *

**One 5**

**De l'affection d'un prédateur pour sa proie**

* * *

La première fois qu'Itachi a vu Naruto, le gamin allait sur ses treize ans. Il avait un air complètement stupide affiché sur sa face et semblait tout aussi ahuri de ce qu'il voyait –à savoir un Sasuke géant qui le regardait, pour changer, avec indifférence-.

Itachi a tout de suite pensé que ce gosse était horriblement faible, et que cela serait plus que facile de l'attraper. Il s'est révélé que Naruto, contrairement à ce que l'Akatsuki croyait, n'était pas un enfant solitaire et rejeté, ou en tout cas, comme il l'avait su, ne l'était plus. Son frère lui-même l'avait défendu –et il était certain que Sasuke avait avant tout pensé à sauver Naruto avant de vouloir le tuer-.

Ce qui l'a également surpris, c'est la façon dont Naruto s'est remis de la surprise et de la terreur que pouvaient inspirer Kisame. Itachi n'a jamais été terrifiant qu'au milieu d'une montagne de cadavres, gardant son air impassible. C'est Kisame qui relâchait toujours son aura dévastatrice et paralysait les faibles.

Oui, même si le blond avait réagit à ce moment là, il était faible, mais ce qu'Itachi avait repéré, c'était la volonté infaillible qui s'était emparée de lui. C'était si stupide, si vain, mais il l'avait fait quand même.

Ce n'est pas comme si un petit garçon de l'âge de Naruto pouvait si facilement se défaire de la peur et de tous les sentiments négatifs que l'ont peut ressentir en voyant deux membres de l'Akatsuki en face de soi. Naruto avait voulu aider Sasuke, c'en aurait presque été pathétiquement émouvant. Ca l'avait juste un peu surpris.

La deuxième fois qu'Itachi a vu Naruto, c'est trois ans plus tard, il s'est même battu contre lui. A ce moment là, Itachi a perçu autre chose dans le regard du blond. Au delà de cette incroyable et si vaine volonté, une blessure, et un espoir, et puis toute l'expérience qu'il avait gagnée.

Obtenir la reconnaissance d'Itachi n'est pas rien. C'est même un honneur. Et Itachi a dit : « Tu as bien grandi. »

Le brun se demande encore quelle aurait été la réaction de Sasuke s'il l'avait su. A quel point son stupide petit frère aurait été jaloux. Parce qu'Itachi est toujours sincère. Naruto est vraiment devenu fort, il a même été impressionné.

Ce qui est amusant avec Naruto, c'est justement le fait qu'il n'abandonne jamais, entre autres. Il est blond aux yeux bleus et se fait remarquer, il est criard et motivé, il s'excite toujours et a d'énormes faiblesses sentimentales. Mais tout ça fait de Naruto un être complet, et même, l'opposé total d'Itachi qui n'a ni attaches ni talon d'Achille.

C'est peut-être pour ça qu'Itachi aime bien Naruto. Parce qu'il a cette verve qu'aucun tueur sanguinaire ne peut avoir, parce qu'il a ce charisme incroyable, indépendant de son démon et malgré le fait qu'il soit si désespérément faible, parce qu'il croit, en tout et n'importe quoi, quelque chose qu'Itachi est incapable de faire –il n'a rien en quoi croire, mis à part lui même-.

En fait, Naruto amuse énormément Itachi par tous ces traits de caractère qu'il a repérés. C'est pour ça que lorsqu'il se dirigera vers Konoha pour la seconde fois dans le but d'enlever le Jinshuuriki, Itachi se demande s'il ne va pas juste s'offrir un petit divertissement et repartir sous prétexte que son œil ne lui laisse pas le choix.

Itachi n'est pas quelqu'un de clément. Il ne ferait certainement pas ça pour le blond. C'est juste qu'il adore se confronter à lui, et qu'il ne sait vraiment pas vers quel centre d'intérêt aussi attrayant il pourra se tourner une fois le garçon capturé et exécuté. Surtout si ce n'est pas un Naruto adulte et au summum de sa puissance qui s'est battu contre lui avant ça. Ce serait trop bête qu'une pareille puissance meure si tôt.

Parce que pour Itachi, Naruto est intéressant.

Pour ça, Itachi pourrait même le dire haut et fort, au fond, il aime bien Naruto.

* * *

**Fin**

J'y ai pensé par hasard, mais j'en suis certain.

Itachi n'est pas le genre de personne à se prendre la tête,

et Naruto est digne de son intérêt pour toutes les raisons citées au dessus, je pense.

C'est sensé être réaliste, je suis sûr qu'Itachi aime bien notre blond national.

Il n'y a qu'à voir, du moins, comment il le décris pour savoir qu'il a fait attention à lui.

Avis ?


	7. One 6 Du bonheur de pleurer

**Titre **: Des états de fait

**Auteur **: Tookuni

**Résumé **: Itachi, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura et tous les autres, chacun a sa vision, chacun a son état propre, essais sur des morceaux de ce qu'ils ont été, sont, seront, ou seraient...

**Genre **: Général, essais, série de oneshots ou drabbles

**Rating **: K+

**Note** : On est dans la fiction et plus dans les états de faits, mais je ne pouvais pas le mettre ailleurs… Disons encore que « Ca se passerait sûrement comme ça… »

* * *

**One 6**

_Citation : « J'ai perdu ma sensibilité au point d'être heureux de pleurer de tristesse. »_

**Du bonheur de pleurer**

* * *

Malgré tous les efforts qu'il a fait, Sai n'a jamais vraiment pu comprendre et ressentir pleinement des sentiments. Il a acquis des principes et des lois que Naruto lui avait dictées, mais il cherche toujours à sourire le plus sincèrement possible, et a savoir ce qu'est aussi la tristesse.

Mais lorsque Sai est rentré de mission ce jour là, il ne s'attendait pas à apprendre une telle nouvelle. Il ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce que Sakura se jette sur lui en pleurant.

Lorsque Sai est rentré de mission, il a appris que Naruto était mort. Il a su aussi pour Sasuke, même sort, même fin, simplement parce qu'ils s'étaient alliés contre plus fort qu'eux, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas été assez patients pour attendre de devenir plus puissants.

Sai a pensé que c'était bête et pathétique. Sai a su dès qu'il a vu Sakura sangloter dans ses bras, mais il n'a peut-être pas réalisé.

Il a eu l'air un peu surpris, un peu désarmé, et Sakura l'a regardé d'un drôle d'air, et puis elle l'a mené là où reposaient les deux corps mutilés et sans vie.

C'est là que Sai a vu Naruto, ce pur soleil, cette joie, tout évanoui d'un seul coup dans le pâle sourire de la mort. Il a remarqué les deux doigts blancs que Naruto tenait fermement, ceux de Sasuke, et ceux du brun qui étaient serrés encore plus fort peut-être.

Sakura a hurlé en larmes qu'ils ne voulaient pas se lâcher, que personne n'avait réussi à les séparer, même maintenant qu'ils étaient morts. Sakura a hurlé et a même donné un coup de poing sur son torse. Il n'a rien senti. Il était juste vide.

Voir Naruto comme ça, c'était certainement la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait.

Alors tout à coup, alors que Sakura dans ses bras gardait sa bouche grande ouverte en un long cri silencieux, laissait sa salive couler sur ses lèvres et rejoindre ses larmes sur son haut noir, Sai s'est mis à glousser légèrement. Un petit rire doux et léger, comme une délivrance.

Sakura a entendu, elle s'est mise en colère, elle a crié plus fort encore cette fois, elle s'est détachée de lui en le traitant d'enfoiré et lui a demandé de sa voix brisée pourquoi il riait.

Et de la même voix qui contenait toute cette frustration et cette tristesse, de cette voix si vraie et si peinée, de celle qui veut tout dire rien que par son intonation, avec l'inoubliable et immense sourire de Naruto, Sai a répondu :

« Parce que je pleure. »

* * *

**Fin**

Cette idée là, ça faisait très longtemps que je voulais l'exprimer…

Une réaction sur l'épisode 25 de FMA m'avait relancé…

Sai est parfait pour ce rôle…

Avis ?


	8. One 7 Ce à quoi sert Sakura

**Titre **: Des états de fait

**Auteur **: Tookuni

**Résumé **: Itachi, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura et tous les autres, chacun a sa vision, chacun a son état propre, essais sur des morceaux de ce qu'ils ont été, sont, seront, ou seraient...

**Genre **: Général, essais, série de oneshots ou drabbles

**Rating **: K+

**Note** : On est dans la fiction et plus dans les états de faits, mais je ne pouvais pas le mettre ailleurs… Disons encore que « Ça se passerait surement comme ça… »

* * *

**One 7**

**Ce à quoi sert Sakura**

* * *

Beaucoup disent que Sakura n'a pas sa place dans l'équipe sept. Beaucoup disent qu'elle est véritablement un fardeau, et que ça n'a changé que très légèrement lorsqu'elle est devenue médic-nin.

Naruto et Sasuke, eux, savent très bien que c'est faux. Ils considèrent que lorsque Ino traite Sakura de boulet actuellement, c'est de la mauvaise foi. Sakura n'est plus un boulet. Ils ne comptent même plus le nombre de fois où ils seraient morts sans elle, ou bien même le nombre de coups de poing inespérés qu'elle a donné à l'adversaire lorsqu'il n'attendait rien d'un ninja médecin sensé être protégé par les autres membres de l'équipe.

Mais même avant, Sakura n'a jamais vraiment été complètement inutile.

Naruto l'a dit : parce qu'elle était là, il a trouvé du courage, et il a pu rester en vie. La présence de Sakura, pour ce qu'elle est vis à vis de lui, a été assez importante pour déterminer un combat, et ça, ça veut bien dire qu'elle a servi à quelque chose.

Sasuke, lui, n'a certainement jamais pensé assez profondément à Sakura pour se rendre compte de son utilité dans l'équipe. Il la considère comme un boulet, parce qu'elle n'est pas forte, parce qu'elle lui paraît insignifiante.

Pourtant, Sakura lui sert aussi, en termes de sentiments du moins. Elle est celle qui est à protéger, qui motive, donne envie de se battre, parce que les deux garçons sont tellement fiers d'être capables de protéger quelqu'un. Elle les stimule par sa simple présence, et, paradoxalement, elle sert par son inutilité.

Pour Sasuke surtout, il y a une chose que Sakura est, parce que Naruto n'a besoin que de Sasuke pour ça, mais Sasuke est bien plus complexe sur ce point et surtout, il voit Naruto sur un pied d'égalité, même s'il ne l'accepterait jamais. Sakura est aussi là pour Sasuke en tant que « faible », parce que Sasuke, si fort qu'il soit, a besoin de savoir qu'il y a bien plus faible que lui.

L'impression que dégagent Kakashi, et même Naruto, quand ils se battent, est telle que Sasuke peut parfaitement douter de sa suprématie, surtout par rapport à Kakashi qui semble de sa simple stature, alors que Sasuke est le plus grand des trois enfants, lui rappeler combien il est encore faible. Mais Sakura est là pour compenser. Sasuke le sait rien qu'en la voyant, ce rose, cette _fille_, les kunais dans ses mains comme la seule chose qu'elle est capable de tenir et de manipuler, ce qui est bien peu, le tout constitue quelque chose de beaucoup plus bas que lui, quelque chose qu'il peut mépriser sans avoir de retour comme avec Naruto, quelque chose qui lui dit qu'au moins, s'il n'est pas si fort, il n'est pas non plus si faible.

Kakashi est certain de tout cela, il le pense encore, et Yamato a bien vu aussi que Sakura était l'une des principales motivations de Naruto et de Sasuke. Ils se demandent quand ils en feront aussi un sujet de véritable rivalité, quand Sasuke se décidera à vouloir de la jeune fille rien que pour le plaisir de se battre contre Naruto. Les deux sensei ne savent toujours pas si ce sera un bien ou un mal, ils ne savent pas non plus où en est Sakura, mais elle semble être heureuse ainsi.

Tsunade, elle, sait aussi que Sakura n'est jamais entièrement satisfaite d'elle même, et qu'elle a également développé un complexe d'infériorité à l'égard de ses coéquipiers.

De ce fait, l'équipe sept, bien plus que toute autre équipe, est intéressante. Parce que dans la mesure où ils veulent se surpasser les uns les autres, chacun est utile à l'autre. C'est valable pour tous les trois. Alors même si ça ne s'est jamais vu, et peut-être, ne se verra jamais, au moins, il y en a qui en sont persuadés, Sakura n'est pas un boulet.

* * *

**Fin**

One écris en regardant l'épisode 141 (_La détermination de Sakura_) n.n

Osez me dire que c'est faux ! XD

Coms ?


	9. One 8 De l'évolution d'un rire

**Titre **: Des états de fait

**Auteur **: Tookuni

**Résumé **: Itachi, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura et tous les autres, chacun a sa vision, chacun a son état propre, essais sur des morceaux de ce qu'ils ont été, sont, seront, ou seraient...

**Genre **: Général, essais, série de oneshots ou drabbles

**Rating **: K+

* * *

**One 8  
**

**De l'évolution d'un rire**

* * *

Lorsque Naruto riait étant gosse, Iruka avait toujours trouvé ça très agaçant. Bien sûr, c'était tellement mignon pour un gosse comme lui, même quand il avait fait les plus grosses bêtises, que ça passait tout seul. Mais il n'empêchait que cette voix criarde transformée en ricanement était la chose qui donnait le plus envie de frapper le blond. Il n'y avait qu'à regarder l'Uchiha qui semblait le seul à pouvoir le supporter comme voisin plus de trois heures d'affilée pour le réaliser : le rire du Naruto d'alors était purement énervant.

Sasuke semblait tellement vouloir le frapper, le démembrer, l'écarteler, qu'Iruka s'était souvent demandé comment Naruto était encore en un seul morceau. C'était certainement du au calme et à la patience à toute épreuve de Sasuke qui parvenait, avec une incroyable maîtrise de lui même, à se contenter d'exprimer son animosité par des remarques blessantes signifiant au blond qu'il avait l'air encore plus stupide quand il riait.

Mais malgré tout, tous, de la même façon, se sont habitués au rire de Naruto. Lorsqu'il est revenu de son entraînement avec Jiraya, Naruto avait le même rire, peut-être un peu plus franc, un peu plus mûr, un peu plus grave, mais il restait un gosse, et ce rire, s'il était si stressant, rassurait par sa chaleur et le fait que justement on ressentait forcément quelque chose en l'entendant.

Aujourd'hui, Naruto est adulte, et comme il est réapparu depuis peu, Sasuke l'a entendu rire pour la première fois avec cette voix. Ca a fait un choc à Iruka de la même façon, parce que le rire de gosse avait disparu. Parce qu'il ne restait que l'âme, parce que c'était un rire d'homme qu'on entendait.

Pourtant, ce rire n'a pas perdu en ampleur et charisme. Il a juste cessé d'être agaçant. Il y a toujours cette verve, cette joie, et puis tout ce qu'est Naruto, qui transparaît même mieux ainsi.

Parce que Naruto grandit, qu'il devient un homme, ça change tout, il est plus mûr mais garde ce sourire. Sasuke s'en est aperçu très soudainement. Quand il a entendu le rire, il s'est retourné immédiatement. Il ne l'a pas reconnu tout de suite à vrai dire, mais il a senti la chaleur et la pureté, ce quelque chose auquel il s'était habitué avant, sauf que là, le rire était bien plus puissant. Sasuke a été impressionné, puis il a semblé un instant apaisé, et pour une fois, pour la première fois, il n'a pas fait de commentaire.

Jiraya a vu Naruto grandir. Il l'a vu évoluer, changer de voix et de forme. Pourtant, il est encore étonné d'entendre cette voix, et ça, Kakashi doit le comprendre aussi et encore plus.

Ils se rappellent tous les deux d'un homme, un grand blond au yeux bleus avec un espoir de fou, un idéaliste. Lorsqu'ils entendent le rire de Naruto, une vague de joie puissante, cette voix grave qui s'envole légèrement pour emplir l'espace et arrêter le temps, ce nouveau rire d'adulte qui lui confère une présence impressionnante, ils revoient encore se superposer au blond l'ombre du quatrième, et les deux rires, souvent, quand Naruto se perche sur le mont Hokage, semblent résonner ensemble et s'élever dans un parfait accord, comme le plus grand message d'espoir jamais dicté à Konoha.

* * *

**Fin**

Vous savez, j'ai réfléchi vaguement, comme ça, au rire du Quatrième.

Je me suis mis dans la place : un grand homme,

oui, un homme, pas un gosse,

et l'impression que peu dégager Naruto lorsqu'il rit.

A partir de là, j'ai voulu quelque chose qui portait beaucoup et était joyeux au point d'en avoir envie de pleurer tellement c'était beau à entendre, et en même temps que ce soit assez léger.

Vous allez peut-être rire, mais la seule image qui s'est imposée à mon esprit, c'est la scène entre le père et le fils dans « Le Roi Lion », lorsque Mufasa éclate de rire sous un ciel rempli d'étoiles.

Là, j'ai pensé que le rire du quatrième, il devait être exactement comme ça, et que Naruto plus tard aurai exactement le même… Ca m'a tout à coup ému (J'adore ce rire, il est unique et tellement sincère… En français en tout cas…).

Et ça a donné ça.

Et vous, vous le compareriez à quoi le rire d'un Naruto adulte ?


	10. One 9 C'est qu'il a voulu le sauver

**Titre **: Des états de fait

**Auteur **: Tookuni

**Résumé **: Itachi, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura et tous les autres, chacun a sa vision, chacun a son état propre, essais sur des morceaux de ce qu'ils ont été, sont, seront, ou seraient...

**Genre **: Général, essais, série de oneshots ou drabbles

**Rating **: K+

* * *

**One 9  
**

**C'est qu'il a voulu le sauver**

* * *

Si l'on suit clairement l'ordre des événements au moment où, pour la première fois depuis si longtemps, Sasuke revoyait son frère, on peut constater que certaines choses ne concordent pas forcément avec la paranoïa qu'a eu l'Uchiha pour son aîné après l'avoir revu.

Bien sûr, la première réaction de Sasuke a été de faire cette grimace à la fois haineuse, dégoûtée et furieuse. Bien sûr, il a écarquillé les yeux et est parti en courant.

Mais la première chose à laquelle il a pensé en se mettant immédiatement, paniqué, à la poursuite du brun, c'est qu'il devait protéger Naruto. Parce qu'il sait à quel point Itachi est fort, il n'a pas hésité un seul instant pour sauver le blond et s'est mis à courir, afin de lui prêter main forte, de le prévenir, personne n'en sait rien, mais il a eu le même réflexe inconsidéré face à Haku.

Sasuke dit que son frère a toujours été sa principale pensée, son seul objectif. C'est peut-être par réflexe qu'il a cette tendance à se mettre devant autrui pour se battre, défendre, prendre sur lui. C'est peut-être parce qu'il est sûr de sa force et qu'il sait qu'il peut gagner vite et bien. Mais face à Itachi il n'a pas réfléchi. En courant pour retrouver Naruto, il a à peine eu le temps de penser à son passé et de s'enrager contre son frère.

Sasuke s'est juste précipité pour sauver son ami, inquiet, terrorisé, et s'il a pensé _après_ –et là est toute la différence- qu'il allait revoir son frère, le premier dans son âme, haine, amour ou tout sentiment réuni, a été Naruto.

Il n'a pas pensé une seule seconde en revanche, avant de le revoir en face, qu'il allait ne serait-ce que tenter de tuer Itachi. Il voulait juste prévenir son ami.

Bien sûr, dès l'instant où il a eu la vision de son grand frère, il est certain qu'il a oublié tout le reste pour ne garder que sa soit disant obsession. Mais il ne peut et ne pourra jamais le nier, si Sasuke s'est jeté à la recherche de Naruto, ce n'est pas qu'il voulait se venger.

C'est qu'il a voulu le sauver.

* * *

**Fin**

Héhé. On relis le tome…Heu… 16, et c'est prouvé !

Je voulais l'écrire depuis longtemps cette thèse là !

Avis ?


	11. One 10 Parce que c'est Sasuke

**Titre **: Des états de fait

**Auteur **: Tookuni

**Résumé **: Itachi, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura et tous les autres, chacun a sa vision, chacun a son état propre, essais sur des morceaux de ce qu'ils ont été, sont, seront, ou seraient...

**Genre **: Général, essais, série de oneshots ou drabbles

**Rating **: K+

* * *

**One 10  
**

**Parce que c'est Sasuke**

* * *

Il y a des comportements que l'on adopte en fonction des situations. Des comportements qui changent selon les personnes, les ambiances, les circonstances, et il n'y a guère que Naruto qui parvient à garder à peu près tout le temps le même sourire immense et stupide, et encore.

Lorsque Naruto est heureux, c'est à dire en permanence semble t'il, il sourit, ou il rit. Quand il est embarrassé, de même, quand il est triste aussi, et seulement lorsqu'il est motivé ou qu'il a quelque chose à prouver, ou encore que quelque chose de foncièrement déprimant pour tous ceux qui sont en sa présence est en train de se passer -ce que Sakura a en réalité rarement vu-, il perd la face et peut même aller jusqu'à pleurer carrément.

Mais c'est différent avec Sasuke.

Bizarrement, il suffit que le brun jette un regard au blond pour que celui-ci se fasse plus grand et plus fort, du moins plus sérieux à défaut d'être doué à ses débuts. Actuellement, Naruto n'est sérieux qu'en combat et avec Sasuke. Et encore plus étrangement, d'un point de vue extérieur, si on lui demande pourquoi il change ainsi, Naruto n'a qu'à répondre « Parce que c'est Sasuke », et tout le monde le comprend immédiatement.

Sakura a d'abord trouvé la réponse stupide, mais de même, elle se comporte autrement que d'ordinaire lorsque le brun est dans les parages. Ce, d'ailleurs quelle qu'ai été la période. Elle s'est un peu libérée et lui parle plus franchement sans se laisser hypnotiser par les yeux onyx qu'elle admire tant. Quand elle était petite, elle se comportait comme elle pensait qu'elle devait le faire mais son fort intérieur lui dictait tout autre chose. Elle s'est aperçue récemment que si le fort intérieur avait disparu, c'était parce qu'elle s'était laissée être elle-même. Sakura n'a plus peur de ce que va penser Sasuke d'elle, alors elle crie, se bat avec Ino et hurle des jurons à tout va devant lui.

Mais elle continue pourtant de trembler un peu quand il la frôle, elle fait toujours attention à sa tenue et redevient un peu superficielle quand il est l, malgré l'absence qu'a laissé le fort intérieur pour un meilleur équilibre. Et puis elle s'est aperçue qu'au delà de l'amour qu'elle lui porte, il n'y a aucune raison qui la pousse réellement à agir ainsi, pourtant, elle le fait. C'est juste et simplement, pour elle aussi, _parce que c'est Sasuke_.

Kakashi également fait attention à l'Uchiha. Bien sûr, depuis son retour –et qu'importe comment ou pourquoi il est revenu, au moins, il est là-, le ninja copieur lui lance de lourds regards emplis de rancœur, mais le plus souvent il se contente de petits commentaires plus ou moins positifs et il choisit ses mots –Naruto n'a rien vu de ça, bien entendu- avec la plus grande attention, comme il l'a toujours fait d'ailleurs.

Tout ninja à Konoha connaît l'histoire de Sasuke Uchiha. Et ceux qui ont un lien avec lui savent qu'il faut le prendre avec des pincettes. La façon d'être des gens change forcément au contact de cet homme, sans qu'on sache vraiment pourquoi ni comment.

Quand Sakura a demandé à Neji pourquoi il était plus froid en sa présence qu'avec les autres, plus implacable et moins formel dans ses propos, il n'a rien pu répondre d'autre qu'un doux « Parce que c'est Sasuke ».

Elle a testé ainsi chaque ninja, chaque collègue, chaque jounin et même l'Hokage. Elle n'a obtenu qu'une seule réponse qui semblait bien au delà de toute admiration, de toute considération de force ou de mépris pour sa trahison.

L'Uchiha lui-même a l'air d'être autorisé à toutes les frasques -dans la mesure du faisable Sasukesque, évidemment- et la réponse au pourquoi vient de même, acceptée, comme entière et significative sans qu'on l'explique ; parce que tout le monde comprend parfaitement quand on la prononce ; parce que c'est un sentiment que tous connaissent sans savoir le définir. C'est lié directement au personnage, les associations d'idées sont certainement très différentes selon les gens et le comportement varie, c'est Sasuke, alors ça doit se passer ainsi. C'est Sasuke, alors on laisse couler et on en parle plus.

La phrase sonne comme la seule justification envisageable et en présence de l'Uchiha, il semblerait que tout devienne possible, ça vient de lui et va vers lui.

C'est _Sasuke_. Personne n'a jamais su pourquoi.

Parce que c'est Sasuke.

* * *

**Fin**

Ecrit après avoir lu Jainas alias TSL,

une simple petite phrase d'elle m'a inspiré quand je me suis rendu compte qu'on utilisait cette expression très souvent pour justifier les comportements de notre brun national et des autres vis à vis de lui.

On le dit toujours lorsqu'on cherche à expliquer l'Uchiha, après une longue démonstration, on achève toujours comme pour conclure de la meilleure façon possible :

« Après tout, c'est _Sasuke_ »

Et ça suffit a tout expliquer, bizarrement. Parce que c'est _Sasuke_.

Vous ne trouvez pas ?


	12. One 11 Jalousie

**Titre **: Des états de fait

**Auteur **: Tookuni

**Résumé **: Itachi, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura et tous les autres, chacun a sa vision, chacun a son état propre, essais sur des morceaux de ce qu'ils ont été, sont, seront, ou seraient...

**Genre **: Général, essais, série de oneshots ou drabbles

**Rating **: K+

* * *

**One 11  
**

**Jalousie**

* * *

Si Sakura se remémore parfois certaines scènes de son passé, jamais une comme celle là ne l'avait encore autant perturbée.

Elle se trouve actuellement dans une partie plutôt peu fréquentée de la forêt, en raison principalement de sa proximité avec le quartier maudit du clan Uchiha. Les deux gros rocs face à elle, elle ne les a jamais vus, mais à en juger par l'état dans lequel ils sont, ainsi que celui du sol et d'alentour, il est certain que quelqu'un s'est entraîné ici il y a deux ou trois ans. Sasuke.

Avec ses capacités scientifiques, elle peut même indiquer à quelle période il a fait ça. De toute façon, déjà, rien que la forme indique un Chidori rageur lancé plusieurs fois –trop de fois- d'affilée. Sakura sait qu'après l'attaque d'Orochimaru, les événements se sont tant précipités que le brun n'a pas pu s'entraîner. Avant, Kakashi lui a montré l'endroit -un jour qu'il voulait l'entraîner un peu histoire qu'elle ne prenne pas de mauvaises habitudes avec l'Hokage- où il a entraîné Sasuke aux mille oiseaux. C'est trop loin d'ici pour que l'Uchiha ai pu y venir.

Alors elle se souvient. Il n'y a qu'un seul moment où Sasuke a pu venir s'entraîner ici et ce, si l'on suit exactement la tournure des événements, juste avant qu'il n'aille poursuivre son frère. Une phrase lui revient alors, une scène entière en fait, juste avant que le brun ne s'éclipse pour ne revenir que quelques temps plus tard, évanoui dans un lit d'hôpital sans qu'elle sache pourquoi ni comment.

_« Merci, Sasuke. Tu m'a sauvée du sable… »_

Il avait répondu que non d'un ton violent. Elle avait été étonnée, encore plus quand il avait ajouté que c'était Naruto qui avait tout fait.

_« Quelle modestie ! »_

Comment avait-elle pu être aussi aveugle à cette époque ? Elle n'avait rien vu de la puissance de Naruto que Sasuke lui-même semblait sans en avoir l'air revendiquer comme proche de la sienne.

Lorsque Sasuke avait expliqué, il avait les sourcils plus froncés que d'ordinaire et il serrait légèrement les dents. Ses poings dans ses poches, si elle ne se trompait pas, étaient contractés comme s'il se sentait impuissant et voulait contenir son sentiment.

_« Il a frôlé la mort pour te sauver… Il a montré une puissance jamais vue chez lui !! »_

Il n'était pas si rare que Sasuke s'exclame à cette époque, mais le fait qu'il le fasse pour Naruto et dans cet état d'esprit qu'elle, petite fille inconsciente, n'avait pu saisir, changeait énormément de choses.

Un sourire doux naît sur son visage alors qu'elle repense à cet incident. Elle sursaute. De la même façon, à ce moment là, elle avait regardé Naruto tranquillement. Elle avait passé quelques secondes, attendrie, heureuse et paisible, à voir le bond s'énerver sur un Chidori qui ne voulait pas venir. C'était le regard dolent de Sasuke, à côté d'elle, qui l'avait sortie de sa rêverie tant il pesait lourd. Elle avait voulu lui demander ce qu'il avait, mais il était parti, grognant à propos d'entraînement.

Maintenant, elle est en train de saisir. C'est juste après cette discussion que Sasuke était parti ici. Et il avait raison d'être énervé.

Sakura ne s'en rend compte qu'à l'instant, mais jamais, jamais elle n'avait regardé Sasuke comme elle a regardé Naruto à ce moment là. Jamais aussi doucement, avec tant d'affection et d'amour. Elle ne sait pas si Sasuke a souffert de ça. Elle s'en étonnerait complètement mais ça ne fait aucun doute que Sasuke a du se sentir horriblement vexé que Sakura –rien qu'en tant que quelconque personne, si ce n'est en amie- ne soit elle même, si gentille, si jolie et agréable, qu'en pensant au blond.

Jaloux. Voilà comment elle peut définir cette œillade lourde et blessée de Sasuke quand elle avait tourné la tête vers lui, sur le point de lui demander ce qu'il avait. A cet instant, Sasuke était jaloux.

Et puis au delà, en étudiant l'endroit où les arbres calcinés ont un peu guéri et où l'érosion a commencé à prendre le dessus sur la rage passée du jeune homme, Sakura se dit que sûrement, Sasuke avait pensé plus en profondeur à Naruto en s'entraînant. Il avait du se demander comment ce type avait pu le surpasser. Il avait du l'étudier un peu et songer à cette puissance qui sommeillait en lui.

Sakura ne l'a vu que bien plus tard, mais elle le sait : Sasuke avait parfaitement saisi tout ça, même s'il ne pouvait même pas accepter cette idée.

Encore plus alors, il avait du se vexer, s'énerver. Naruto avait du lui sembler tellement plus fort que lui après son combat contre Gaara –que le blond lui avait magnifiquement retranscris dans les moindres détails, espérant lui faire de l'effet, sans grand succès étant donné qu'il l'avait mise dans le rôle du psychopathe diabolique– que Sasuke n'avait pas pu le supporter.

Sasuke n'avait rien pu faire face au démon du sable et il n'en avait été que plus frustré. Le cumul de toutes ces choses, rapports avec Naruto, toutes avec Naruto, à propos de lui, liées à lui d'une façon où d'une autre, avait du créer un tel sentiment de jalousie que Sasuke ne s'était même pas soucié de savoir si pour son niveau il était fort ou pas, si Naruto était si spécial que ça.

Jaloux. Dès lors, Sasuke avait été jaloux. Et cette face écœurante qu'il avait prise en se levant du lit d'hôpital où il s'était réveillé quelques heures plus tard, ordonnant à Naruto de se battre contre lui à l'instant même, c'était l'expression du seul sentiment qu'il avait bien voulu laisser passer au delà de sa douleur ou de sa haine.

Sakura tomba à genoux sous le choc et se jura qu'elle ne dirait jamais rien à Naruto de ce qu'elle venait de penser. Leurs douleurs, la destruction de l'équipe 7, le départ de Sasuke, tout était en réalité parti de là, parce qu'un Sasuke meilleur genin de tout Konoha, sans aucun rival et aucune entrave, un Sasuke certain de sa force avant d'avoir revu Itachi n'aurait pas douté et déserté si facilement.

Peut-être Sasuke ne serait-il jamais parti s'il n'avait été jaloux.

* * *

**Fin**

J'ai eu envie,

j'ai trouvé ça assez vrai,

c'est une thèse que j'ai déjà développée très maladroitement dans Hakujoo Gaiden,

remaniée et argumentée, elle est claire et justifiée à présent, je pense.

Il y a un autre argument là dessus à développer à propos du fait qu'Itachi, quelle qu'en soit la raison, aie plus d'intérêt pour Naruto que pour Sasuke, mais ça, Sakura n'y a pas forcément pensé…

Avis ?


	13. One 12 Usuratonkachi

**Titre **: Des états de fait

**Auteur **: Tookuni

**Résumé **: Itachi, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura et tous les autres, chacun a sa vision, chacun a son état propre, essais sur des morceaux de ce qu'ils ont été, sont, seront, ou seraient...

**Genre **: Général, essais, série de oneshots ou drabbles

**Rating **: K+

**Note **: Je suis réellement incapable de traduire cette expression (cf _l'italique_), je l'ai fait pour l'effet souhaité, mais je ne pense pas que ça soit vraiment ça, comme beaucoup d'autres, ce mot ne se traduit pas, il est unique :).

* * *

**One 12  
**

**Usuratonkachi**

* * *

Il existe un mot que seul Sasuke a le droit de prononcer. Un mot, un seul, qui dans sa bouche est accepté par un Naruto protestant pour le principe.

Il existe un mot qui défini très exactement Naruto, et que seul Sasuke sait prononcer avec l'intonation qu'il faut pour que ça lui corresponde effectivement.

C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que lui seul a le droit de le traiter ainsi. Pour cette même raison que personne n'a jamais osé appeler Naruto comme ça mis à part Sasuke.

Cela remonte à la toute première rencontre officielle de Naruto et Sasuke. Cette fameuse rentrée aurait été banale si, dans les rangs de pupitres, un écolier en uniforme exécrablement orange ne s'était pas ramassé sur la table en voulant s'asseoir. Elle était devenue intéressante lorsque l'héritier du clan Uchiha, assis juste à côté de cet imbécile blond, avait daigné ouvrir la bouche, son regard noir et méprisant se posant –et tout l'honneur devait être pour Naruto alors- sur le garçon maladroit et articulé de sa voix déjà grave, hautaine et satinée ce simple mot qui depuis ce jour lui a été attribué parce qu'il est le seul à savoir le prononcer si justement :

« Tss… _Espèce d'idiot_. »

La suite, tout le monde la connaît, tout le monde y est habitué et personne ne sait vraiment quand leur rivalité à commencé, en fin de compte.

Toujours est-il que lorsque l'on fait bien attention à cette façon si spécifique qu'a Sasuke de prononcer cette expression, on peut y dénoter un peu d'amusement, mais aussi de l'affection.

La première syllabe, lettre unique, est accentuée et rallongée après le grognement dédaigneux, le reste récité très vite par l'habitude et la lettre finale part se confondre avec un « e » ajouté à cause de l'accent léger que le brun a lorsqu'il s'exprime plus qu'il ne parle.

Le tout constitue l'expression unique qui définit et décrit Naruto à part entière, parce qu'à travers ce mot dans la bouche de Sasuke, on a parfaitement l'image du blond, sa maladresse, son insupportable apparence orange, mais aussi son sourire, et sa volonté.

C'est étrange mais c'est vrai,

il n'existe qu'un seul moment où Naruto peut être décri en une seule expression : c'est celui où Sasuke Uchiha le traite d'_imbécile heureux_.

Et ce mot, dans sa bouche, ne peut aller qu'au blond :

« Hn. _Usuratonkachi…_ ».

* * *

**Fin**

Dans une chanson nommée « Oh Enka ! » que Junko Takeuchi (la doubleuse de Naruto) chante, on entend, au deuxième couplet, la représentation même de ce que je viens d'expliquer.

Vous avez remarqué vous aussi ?

Il n'y a que Sasuke qui traite Naruto d'_Usuratonkachi_,

ça ferait mal à Naruto que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre,

et je suis certain que personne d'autre que notre Uchiha-teme ne doit avoir le droit de le faire.

Ca serait comme détruire un mythe !

Et puis, je ne sais pas pour vous, mais personnellement, j'ai toujours trouvé que cette façon de l'appeler n'était pas méchante mais au contraire affectueuse.

Un auteur, je crois, a défini cette expression comme : « Sasuke's pet-name for Naruto ». Un « pet-name » -pet animal de compagnie- c'est plutôt positif non ? ;)

Avis ? ;)


	14. One 13 Les sourires de Sasuke

**Titre **: Des états de fait

**Auteur **: Tookuni

**Résumé **: Itachi, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura et tous les autres, chacun a sa vision, chacun a son état propre, essais sur des morceaux de ce qu'ils ont été, sont, seront, ou seraient...

**Genre **: Général, essais, série de oneshots ou drabbles

**Rating **: K+

* * *

**One 13  
**

**Les sourires de Sasuke**

* * *

Les mauvaises langues parleront encore, et Naruto sera encore une fois dans les personnes à souligner, mais contrairement à ce que les méprisants disent, Sasuke ne fait pas la tronche _tout le temps_.

Il est vrai qu'il y met une très grande application. Il est aussi vrai qu'il aime particulièrement lui-même sa moue sérieuse et encore plus croiser ses doigts devant son visage pour qu'on ne voie pas ses lèvres.

Personne n'a jamais pu deviner ce qui se cachait derrière les mains pâles dans ces moments là. Sûrement la _tronche_ habituelle, disent encore les mauvaises langues qui, pour une fois, n'ont certainement pas tord.

Pourtant, Sasuke sait sourire.

Il a été tant caricaturé par ses congénères qu'on le perçoit comme quelqu'un de complètement froid, distant et insensible.

Tout cela est faux : Sasuke sait non seulement sourire, mais aussi ricaner, il sait également faire la grimace, être surpris et prendre une tête débilement choquée lorsque Kakashi les surprend entre autres, lui et ses coéquipiers, en train de préparer un mauvais coup.

Sasuke a toujours été entraîné par Naruto dans les galères depuis qu'ils se fréquentent directement. Sont passées sous silence quasiment toutes leurs bêtises, mais l'affaire du masque de Kakashi est là pour prouver que Sasuke est extrêmement curieux et sensible sur certaines cordes bien définies que de rares personnes ont réussi a trouver –dont Naruto et Kakashi, mais aussi Sakura pour certaines, et elle seule sait manipuler celles-ci.

Oui, bien sûr, Sasuke sait sourire.

Le sourire le plus fréquent –autant que sa _tronche_, pour faire taire les sceptiques- est assuré et souvent ironique. Il est adressé en premier lieu à Naruto, mais on distingue exactement le même à chaque fois qu'il doit combattre.

Sasuke sourit lorsqu'il se bat. Ce n'est pas, forcément, le sourire que l'on pourrait attendre d'un enfant de treize ans, même ninja, mais c'est un sourire sur un visage de gosse quand même.

Il est étrange comme il semble rajeunir en relevant simplement le coin de ses lèvres sans les desserrer, son nez se retroussant légèrement et lui donnant un air mutin a en faire tomber toutes les filles de Konoha.

Il y a un autre sourire combattant bien spécifique que Sasuke peut arborer facilement. Il est semblable à celui évoqué plus haut, mais un peu plus fort, parce que ce sourire là, carnassier et volontaire, dévoile une rangée de petites dents serrées et parfaitement aiguisées.

C'est le sourire de satisfaction qu'il a lorsqu'il sent qu'il est puissant.

Sasuke sait même avoir un sourire paisible lorsqu'il ferme les yeux et profite du tintamarre de son équipe en s'éloignant d'office vers l'échoppe de ramens.

Une question reste en suspens pourtant, et aucune langue n'ose évoquer le sujet par peur de celui qui suivrait.

On dit que le rire est le propre de l'homme. Mais Sasuke Uchiha a t-il jamais rit ? N'est-il donc pas humain ?

* * *

**Fin**

Ca a évolué vers une autre question à laquelle je ne répondrais pas parce que je n'ai aucune base pour ce faire.

La grande question du rire de Sasuke restera en suspend, je me refuse à considérer ses ricanements glauques comme un véritable rire.

**Spoiler** : Dans next, je ne sais pas si vous avez vu, mais il ne sourit jamais. Jamais. (Bon, maintenant, on en a vu un mais quand j'ai écris ceci, ce n'était pas encore le cas… xd )

Avis XD ? (Oui, je vous le demanderais à chaque fois -)


	15. One 14 Plus sombres

**Titre **: Des états de fait

**Auteur **: Tookuni

**Résumé **: Itachi, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura et tous les autres, chacun a sa vision, chacun a son état propre, essais sur des morceaux de ce qu'ils ont été, sont, seront, ou seraient...

**Genre **: Général, essais, série de oneshots ou drabbles

**Rating **: K+

* * *

**One 14  
**

**Plus sombres**

* * *

Il est un moment dans la vie de tout ninja où il prend conscience à part entière de ce qu'il est et de ce qu'il est destiné à accomplir tout au long de sa vie. C'est valable pour tout guerrier qui se respecte, c'est un état de fait pour tout jeune ninja en milieu d'apprentissage.

Les ninjas apprennent et deviennent responsables bien plus tôt que le commun des mortels. Par conséquent, ils grandissent moralement plus vite et, à seize ans à peine, ils ont presque atteint l'âge adulte. Bien sûr, ils ont encore énormément de choses à vivre, des centaines de techniques à apprendre et également tant de blessures à surmonter, mais on ne peut pas nier qu'ils n'auront pas changé.

C'est le cas aussi pour Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke, ainsi que pour tous les autres.

A chaque ninja est bizarrement associée une couleur. Kakashi a toujours été et restera gris, parce qu'il est déjà adule et que, s'il a probablement été blanc tout jeune, il s'est très tôt assombri de par ses expériences.

De la même façon, on a décidé que Sakura était rose, Naruto orange et Sasuke bleu. Mais tous les ninjas évoluent et, en grandissant, deviennent plus réalistes. Ils perdent en quelque sorte le peu de candeur qu'ils avaient encore étant enfants.

Le trio a changé, cela se voit parfaitement, et si Naruto continue de porter du orange, Sakura apparaît plus verte que rose malgré ses cheveux éclaircis par le temps. C'est la même chose pour Sasuke, malgré son haut de kimono blanc, personne ne peu plus dire que c'est le bleu nuit qui lui correspond. A présent, Sasuke tire sur une couleur plus terrifiante et plus détachée encore. Violet poison, diraient ceux qui donnent aux couleurs des expressions et des caractères.

Les adultes qui ne les connaissent pas bien disent que c'est une bonne chose. Les jutsus médicaux de Sakura, sa douleur et ses larmes l'ont endurcie et le tout s'associe pour former l'émeraude qui correspond plus à ses yeux ; elle s'est transformée. Le chakra de Kyubi n'apparaît plus en tant que tel seulement, Naruto, lui aussi, n'a plus de chakra d'impression bleue ou orangée, mais il dégage une aura animale qui ne provient que de lui et Kyubi n'a rien à voir avec ça. Après tout, ce n'est pas le même rouge. Naruto possède un incroyable rouge brillant qui ébloui et donne envie de suivre ce halot de lumière et de chaleur. Kyubi est rouge terre, s'enfonçant dans une abysse malsaine.

A l'inverse, on peut penser que c'est Sasuke qui va le plus mal dans l'histoire, parce que si les couleurs des deux autres ont changé en bien, le violet reste noir et décadent. Pourtant, cette couleur est celle qui lui correspond à présent le mieux et c'est certainement ainsi qu'il faudra de toute façon l'accepter à l'avenir, même si cela veut dire que l'Uchiha est toujours sur une pente pas vraiment bonne ou qu'il restera silencieux et vil par certains côtés. De toute façon, il n'existe aucun moyen d'éclaircir Sasuke et si c'était le cas, cela ne pourrait même que le détruire.

On ne peut rien y faire. C'est ainsi, c'est la loi suivie par tout ninja sur la voie du pouvoir et de la force.

Alors même si ça peut faire mal, il faut bien le reconnaître : parlant de couleurs, tous les trois, ils sont devenus plus sombres.

* * *

**Fin**

Inspiré d'un fanart où l'aura qu'ils dégagent chacun possède une couleur propre,

j'ai trouvé l'idée intéressante à développer,

hélas, je n'aime pas beaucoup ce qui en est ressorti…

A vous de voir…


	16. One 15 Obligé qu'il revienne

**Titre **: Des états de fait

**Auteur **: Tookuni

**Résumé **: Itachi, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura et tous les autres, chacun a sa vision, chacun a son état propre, essais sur des morceaux de ce qu'ils ont été, sont, seront, ou seraient...

**Genre **: Général, essais, série de oneshots ou drabbles

**Rating **: K+

* * *

**One 15  
**

**Obligé qu'il revienne**

* * *

Beaucoup de gens en dehors de Naruto et de Sakura, même un peu Kakashi qui pourtant a une très grande confiance en ses élèves, doutent du retour potentiel de Sasuke à Konoha.

Après tout, l'Uchiha pourrait bien mourir avant que quelqu'un ne le ramène et, d'autre part, il pourrait bien simplement disparaître sans laisser de traces et ne jamais remettre les pieds dans sa ville natale.

Ces deux hypothèses sont stupides. D'abord parce que Sasuke étant ce qu'il est, il ne peut pas mourir. Ensuite parce que Sasuke étant toujours ce qu'il est, une fois sa tache accomplie, il ne resterait certainement plus grand chose à tirer de lui et il n'aurait même plus le courage et la force de s'extirper de la poigne de fer de Naruto.

Bien sûr, ce ne serait jamais plus comme avant, mais Sasuke appartient à Konoha et c'est pour ça qu'il y reviendra un jour, quelle que soit la situation.

On peut penser au cas où Naruto le rattraperait enfin. Oui, c'est possible, même si tout le monde se doute bien que l'Uchiha ne se laisserait pas convaincre de revenir facilement, à moins d'avoir la preuve ultime qu'il peut devenir plus fort plus rapidement à Konoha et ce, qui plus est, sachant qu'il ne peut pas encore battre son frère.

Mais pour cela, il faudrait des confrontations entre tous les partis, c'est déjà engagé, et cela semble encore plus compliqué à présent.

Mais au delà de tout combat, de toute idéologie et de tout désir, il y a un fait qui reste inchangé :

Sasuke a des liens, quoi qu'il en dise, puisque de Konoha, il n'a rien oublié.

Sasuke est né et a grandi à Konoha. Il y a ses racines. Il n'a même que ça.

Sasuke a enterré sa famille à Konoha et, encore vivante, il y reste la seconde : ses amis.

Konoha est sa seule patrie, il ne connait pas d'ailleurs et, dans son état, il ne pourra jamais s'établir nulle part ailleurs en s'y attachant. Parce que le temps n'est plus pour Sasuke de s'attacher à quoi que ce soit. Parce que dans son esprit il n'y a plus de place pour quoi que ce soit, et que restera gravé le lien qu'il a avec son village, Sasuke ne peut que revenir un jour à Konoha, quoi qu'il arrive.

Sasuke a sa vie à Konoha. Parce que tout ce qui est établi là bas a été créé avant qu'il ne sombre dans les ténèbres et ne devienne incapable de se construire autre chose.

Alors lorsque le moment sera venu, d'une façon ou d'une autre, Sasuke sera de retour. Parce que pour toutes les raisons précédentes, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que Naruto et Sakura en sont si convaincus, c'est obligé qu'il revienne.

* * *

**Fin**

Hehe, encore une petite inspiration de passage,

je trouve que c'est évident,

d'autant plus que Naruto ne peut pas échouer dans sa quête si nous voulons qu'il songe de nouveau à devenir Hokage !

Après tout, c'est l'âme de la série, si l'on veut qu'elle continue dans ses cordes, le retour de Sasuke est obligatoire.

(Spoil : Et je la sent d'ailleurs très bien partie, malgré tous les facteurs externes, à moins que Kishimoto n'aie envie de continuer son hécatombe…)

Note importante : Après le One 19, plus de Sasuke-teme pendant un bon moment !

Avis ?


	17. One 16 Qu'elle lui casse la gueule

**itre **: Des états de fait

**Auteur **: Tookuni

**Résumé **: Itachi, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura et tous les autres, chacun a sa vision, chacun a son état propre, essais sur des morceaux de ce qu'ils ont été, sont, seront, ou seraient...

**Genre **: Général, essais, série de oneshots ou drabbles

**Rating **: K+

* * *

**One 16  
**

**Qu'elle lui casse la gueule**

* * *

Tout le monde sait à présent que Sasuke reviendra forcément à Konoha. Tout le monde sait que Naruto lui aura pardonné -tout comme il ne lui en a jamais voulu- et que, quelle que soit la façon dont il revienne, le blond se contentera de le traiter d'enfoiré en lui lançant dans le dos une grande tape amicale.

Mais Naruto doit être la seule personne qui n'en veuille pas à Sasuke. Bien évidemment, quiconque s'approchera de l'Uchiha pour lui faire sa fête se heurtera à une barrière blonde protectrice infranchissable et apaisante. Bien évidemment, personne n'ira chercher des noises à l'Uchiha de toute manière, quand bien même celui-ci se trouverait seul.

Au fond, tous ont plus ou moins compris comment avait fonctionné Sasuke et ils savent que se venger de lui ne servirait à rien d'autre qu'à s'attirer des ennuis. Sasuke s'est assez détruit tout seul, disent la plupart des gens.

Tout Konoha est d'accord sur ce point tout en songeant que, tout de même, cela ne ferait pas de mal à ce prétentieux égoïste d'Uchiha de se prendre une baffe, histoire de le remettre à sa place.

Or, il n'existe qu'une seule personne qui pourra toujours traverser la barrière de conviction de Naruto et qui pourra potentiellement atteindre l'Uchiha par surprise. Cette fille, parce que c'en est une, s'appelle Sakura Haruno. Elle possède une force monstrueuse et beaucoup de rancœur envers Sasuke qui a détruit l'équilibre naissant de ce qu'elle considère toujours comme une équipe et, qui plus est, a également tant fait souffrir les êtres qui lui son chers, Naruto le premier. Tout le monde sait que Sakura a parfaitement encaissé la solitude qui a découlé de ces trois années et toutes les blessures que ses coéquipiers ont entrainées en elle. Tout le monde sait, en revanche, que ce qu'elle ne supportera jamais, c'est de ne pas montrer à Sasuke qui elle est.

Etrangement en lien avec cet état de fait, il y a une autre chose sur laquelle tout le monde est d'accord, même Naruto. C'est que Sakura doit être la seule à avoir le droit de frapper l'Uchiha, non seulement parce qu'avec ce qu'il lui a fait, c'est légitime, mais en plus parce qu'elle mérite d'avoir son attention à présent.

En réalité, actuellement, compte tenu de la force de Sakura et de leur envie de voir Sasuke à terre, on peut en déduire que lorsque Sasuke fera face à Sakura, la prochaine fois, ils seront tous là, avides de voir, de savoir comment elle va faire, tels des vautours assoiffés de sang impatients d'admirer le spectacle d'un Sasuke Uchiha surpris recevant le plus grand punch de toute l'histoire de Konoha.

Lorsque ces deux là seront face à face, Naruto sait qu'il ira se cacher dans un coin pour assister à la scène aux premières loges, un peu compatissant et, en même temps, qu'il sera intérieurement complètement satisfait, parce que lui aussi est certain que ce jour viendra. Il le souhaite de toutes ses forces parce qu'il signifiera la réunification de l'équipe sept.

Kakashi, qui a trouvé le mot juste pour exprimer cette envie commune, de même, discret et passif, attend patiemment que Sakura se mette en colère quand elle reverra Sasuke et, aussi furieusement qu'elle a frappé Naruto à son retour, qu'elle lui casse la gueule.

* * *

**Fin**

Ce One a été un délice à écrire et je me délecte de chaque relecture xd…

Je suppose que tout le monde attend ce jour avec impatience aussi par ici xd !


	18. One 17 Chanter

Hem… Pardon pour le retard…

**Titre **: Des états de fait

**Auteur **: Tookuni

**Résumé **: Itachi, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura et tous les autres, chacun a sa vision, chacun a son état propre, essais sur des morceaux de ce qu'ils ont été, sont, seront, ou seraient...

**Genre **: Général, essais, série de oneshots ou drabbles

**Rating **: K+

* * *

**One 17  
**

**Chanter**

* * *

Ils croient tous que Sasuke est silencieux. C'est vrai. Ils croient tous que Sasuke ne sait pas aligner plus de trois phrases d'affilée. C'est faux. Il l'a bien prouvé en se battant à mort contre Naruto, il a même été plus bavard, ce jour là, que son coéquipier blond et en plus, il l'a reconnu lui même. De la même façon, il croient tous que Sasuke ne sait pas chanter. C'est encore plus faux, Sasuke chante même juste, comme on devrait s'y attendre de la part de tout parfait Uchiha.

Bien sûr, personne ne l'a jamais entendu chanter. C'est une question de principe pour Sasuke : chanter est un facteur dénonciateur d'une légère déconcentration et il est toujours concentré. Attentif à tout bruit, il ne peut tout simplement pas se _permettre_ de chanter. C'est valable lorsqu'il est en mission, mais Sasuke étant ce qu'il est, c'est aussi valable lorsqu'il s'entraîne ou même qu'il se promène seul et en apparence décontracté dans les rues bruyantes d'une Konoha en paix.

Sasuke n'a pas peur d'un jugement des autres. C'est bien connu aussi. C'est juste qu'il n'y a que chez lui, là où personne, où non, pas même Sakura ou Naruto, n'oserait mettre les pieds –Kakashi, il s'en doute, mais il n'a jamais considéré Kakashi comme une personne à part entière potentiellement dangereuse pour lui dans cette mesure- qu'il se laisse aller.

Et puis, comme il n'aime pas parler dans le silence, comme il l'apprécie plus qu'autre chose, il n'y a que dans deux endroits, en seulement deux situations, que Sasuke se permet de chanter : la cuisine lorsqu'il prépare un repas chaud et que le bruit de l'eau qui bout l'agace, et la salle de bain où la douche crépite et le fait oublier son état externe pour qu'il ne sente plus qu'un vague bien être de liquide chaud coulant sur son corps toujours meurtri par l'activité physique.

Sasuke sait très bien qu'il chante juste. C'est au moins une chose qui peut le rassurer, il ne dérangera jamais personne et surtout pas ses propres et fragiles oreilles en émettant quelques notes.

Contrairement à ce qu'ils peuvent penser, Sasuke connaît aussi bien des chansons tristes que gaies et il ne fredonne jamais que les plus joyeuses. C'est une preuve indéniable que quoi qu'il lui soit arrivé, Sasuke va _bien_. Pas au sens propre du terme, évidemment, parce que ne jamais exprimer sa tristesse n'est pas vraiment une bonne chose, peut-être peut-on dire -et ça, Naruto le sait, lui- que Sasuke chante l'heureux parce qu'il s'identifie au sombre, et il n'a pas complètement tord.

D'où tient t'on en revanche que Sasuke n'est que du noir ? Ils ont tous besoin d'équilibre et ce n'est pas Sakura qui représentera la part de couleur interne du brun. Sasuke possède aussi un côté ordinaire.

Ils ne le croiraient certainement jamais mais, son esprit au repos et son corps décontracté, Sasuke a pris l'habitude de chanter sous la douche.

Ce ne sont même pas Orochimaru ou Kabuto qui l'ont empêché avec une ou deux remarques sarcastiques de changer ses habitudes.

Sasuke _aime_ chanter sous la douche, ce n'est pas parce que ça ne lui va pas qu'il va arrêter.

**

* * *

Fin**

Gnéhé comme dirait l'autre,

suite au one-shot « Wouldn't it be nice », j'ai voulu développer l'idée…

Gnéhé…

Sasuke chante sous la douche,

j'en ai l'intime conviction X).

Edit : Et avec Naruto All Stars, j'en ai la preuve X) Gnéhé…

Avis ? *Gnéhé X)*


	19. One 18 Un type bien

Hem… Pardon pour le retard… Merci pour les reviews !

**Titre **: Des états de fait

**Auteur **: Tookuni

**Résumé **: Itachi, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura et tous les autres, chacun a sa vision, chacun a son état propre, essais sur des morceaux de ce qu'ils ont été, sont, seront, ou seraient...

**Genre **: Général, essais, série de oneshots ou drabbles

**Rating **: K+

_**Attention, spoil !**_

* * *

**One 18  
**

**Un type bien**

* * *

En voyant Sasuke si sûr de lui dernièrement, on a pu penser qu'il était vraiment devenu pire que son frère, Orochimaru, Pein et Madara réunis. Le connard parfait, en somme. Le type prêt à tout pour atteindre son but, tuant à droite et à gauche, massacrant tous ceux qui se dresseront sur son passage vers la vengeance.

On s'est trompé.

Suigetsu est un connard, on le sait. Ce que l'on a oublié de Sasuke Uchiha, c'est qu'il n'a jamais tué que son frère. Ce que l'on a pas relevé de Sasuke Uchiha, c'est que les personnes qui ne sont pas _ses_ victimes, il les laisse en vie. Sur sa liste noire ne figurent jamais qu'Itachi et les membres du conseil. Il y a griffonné en tout petit le nom de Madara, en attendant de devenir assez fort pour le battre, parce qu'il se doute bien que ce type n'est pas innocent, parce qu'il sait que sans lui tout ceci ne serait jamais arrivé.

Sur sa liste d'obstacles potentiels, Naruto figure en première ligne, mais il n'a pas pour autant prévu de le tuer s'il le croisait, même s'il serait bien capable de le livrer à l'Akatsuki. On éludera la question Naruto, parce que Naruto est trop spécial pour Sasuke pour deviner la façon dont ils vont se comporter. Autant que Naruto est en permanence imprévisible, Sasuke le devient dès l'instant où il est en contact avec lui.

Mais dans tous les autres cas envisageables, il existe des preuves que Sasuke n'est pas un tueur psychopathe –seulement de la vengeance. Lors de ses entrainements avec Orochimaru contre des armées entières de ninjas du Son, Sasuke n'en a jamais tué un seul. Il a bien dit que pour lui ceux là n'avaient pas d'intérêt, on pourrait bien penser que défaire autant de ninjas sans en tuer un seul est un exercice encore plus difficile qui le met à l'épreuve, mais il ne faut pas aller chercher si loin dans l'esprit tourmenté d'Uchiha Sasuke. Il est impossible, qui plus est, que Sasuke ai daigné faire une fleur à Orochimaru en lui conservant ses ninjas en bon état relatif si jamais il lui prenait soudainement l'envie d'aller envahir une seconde fois Konoha.

Il faut donc se rendre à l'évidence : Sasuke a épargné tous ces malheureux pour une seule raison : s'il est un crétin presque fini, il n'est un connard que modérément.

De la même façon, on n'a pas semblé choqué de la façon dont Suigetsu a tué un type à l'entrée de la prison de Juugo alors que Sasuke le lui avait formellement défendu. C'est bien cela, citons : « Ne les tuez pas ».

Il est étrange, par conséquent, que Sasuke se mette à tuer des ninjas de Konoha pour atteindre son but. Il est assez fort pour éviter ce genre de complication et, s'il a bien déjà tué quelqu'un aujourd'hui, il n'est reste pas moins un gosse qui n'a pas accepté la façon dont les adultes n'avaient pas le choix de se battre, de blesser à vie, d'en finir.

On ne sera donc pas forcément d'accord, et seules les personnes qui ont réalisé l'essence même de ce qu'est un Uchiha, Itachi comme Sasuke, soit dit en passant, comprendront peut-être, mais quelle qu'en soit la raison, il y a encore un état de fait à propos du cadet Uchiha que l'on ne peut pas nier : Sasuke, avec ses principes et ses valeurs restantes, c'est toujours un type bien.

**

* * *

Fin**

Note : Je considère présentement que Sasuke n'a pas tué Deidara à proprement parler puise celui-ci s'est fait exploser de lui même, je sais en revanche parfaitement qu'il aurait très bien pu ..


	20. One 19 Faraway, Requiem pour Itachi

Hem… Pardon pour le retard… Merci pour les reviews !

**Titre **: Des états de fait

**Auteur **: Tookuni

**Résumé **: Itachi, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura et tous les autres, chacun a sa vision, chacun a son état propre, essais sur des morceaux de ce qu'ils ont été, sont, seront, ou seraient...

**Genre **: Général, essais, série de oneshots ou drabbles

**Rating **: K+

**Attention, spoil !**

Note 1 : Veuillez m'excuser pour le retard, ce One là, en revanche, risque fort de le rattraper, j'en suis très fier…

_Note 2__ : A écouter : Apocalyptica « Faraway » (sinon c'est moins drôle... Enfin, drôle…hem)_

* * *

**One 19  
**

_**Faraway,**_** Requiem pour Itachi**

* * *

Il est un visage si beau que l'on se perd dans sa contemplation. Il est une aura si pure et puissante que l'on s'y accroche jusqu'à vouloir cesser toute existence juste pour pouvoir passer sa vie à la ressentir.

Il y a cette peau, crème, pâle et sèche, apparaissant douce comme de la soie et si fragile que la toucher reviendrait à en faire couler du sang.

Et puis cette douleur indicible qui prend aux tripes rien qu'à la forme épurée et stable du masque en place. Une œuvre d'art, la beauté suprême que les peintres ont tant cherchée est là, froide, distante, superbe de grandeur et de sagesse.

C'est d'une magnificence absolue. Les cils battent doucement parfois, animant un peu le pâle faciès et le rendant comme légèrement accessible. Les pupilles sont rouges sang teintées de noir, les pupilles sont telles parce que ce serait moins beau autrement et ça n'a rien à voir avec un quelconque don héréditaire.

Il y a des cernes immenses qui barrent les joues fines un peu creuses, mais elles ne sont présentes que pour ajouter à ce charisme, elles décorent, accordent le tout pour l'assombrir un peu, dans le seul objectif de donner à l'être de lumière une dimension quasiment touchable, parce que la totale perfection est un défaut. Et ces cernes n'ont rien à voir avec son sommeil normalement agité.

Les cheveux noirs sont coiffés parfaitement, la cendre déposée comme un voile de ténèbres pour mettre en relief la splendeur angélique inaccessible.

Itachi. Le visage de l'homme qui surpassa les hommes est celui d'un dieu.

La beauté est humaine lorsque l'on est capable de l'exprimer. Ce visage est au delà. Personne n'osera jamais le qualifier tant il impose, tant il est Grand de prestance et de charme.

Paisible, brûlant les yeux comme si le voir rendait fou de douleur parce qu'aucun homme ne peut supporter un tel rayonnement, il rend malade d'amour de le regarder, il rend fou. Il est trop beau.

Itachi n'existe déjà pas à part entière en tant qu'être humain. Quoi de plus logique que de ne pas être humain non plus rien que par son apparence ?

Lune sanglante au milieu des rocs, les yeux cillent légèrement et s'animent, et se transforment, puis se posent de nouveau. Un simple instant, c'est comme si le monde n'avait plus été, comme si toute existence n'importait plus et que seule régnait la lumière insupportable de l'être.

Le visage pur et doux, le visage beau à en crever.

Il est un visage si exceptionnel qu'il donne envie de se pétrifier et de rester à le regarder pour l'éternité. Il est un regard si profond que s'y noyer n'est pas suffisant pour en profiter à vie et que mourir avec cette dernière vision semble être le bonheur ultime, le paradis ouvert.

Mais les yeux sont voilés. Les paupières sont grandes ouvertes sur le monde à présent assombri et intolérable. Les pupilles sont pâles à l'inverse, comme ayant englouti à elles seules toute la lumière de l'univers.

Il ne reste rien de la magnificence de l'être mi homme mi dieu qui se tenait si fier et si resplendissant dans le monde.

Il n'y avait pourtant qu'un seul désir vis à vis de lui. Une seule chose que l'on voulait et c'était de regarder encore et toujours jusqu'à en mourir ce visage parfait. Parce que c'était le bonheur suprême. Parce que rien que de le voir on ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre, et toutes les blessures n'étaient plus, et tout le mal n'existait pas, pas plus que le bien.

Pourtant le mal en personne était lui. Pourtant c'était cet être qui était à l'origine du sang. Pourtant, le visage et les mains couvertes de ce sang allaient tellement bien ensemble qu'il _fallait_ qu'il ne soit pas si blanc.

Nacre, rubis, abysses. L'ensemble en un tout unique et prestigieux.

Il n'est pas de douleur plus vive que celle ressentie en voyant cet être là allongé par terre sur la pierre dure détruite. Il n'est pas de plus grande frayeur que celle de se dire que désormais il faudra vivre en sachant que la splendeur du monde n'existe plus.

Itachi. Mort. Le visage ne bougera plus. Le corps se décomposera et avec lui disparaitra le dieu hypnotiseur.

Mal. Itachi. Parce que c'est l'impression qu'il dégage, parce que c'est ainsi uniquement que l'on peut le ressentir. Et parce que personne ne pourra plus jamais penser « Je t'aime » à ce visage inexpressif qui à lui seul ne laisse que ce sentiment étrange.

Ce n'est pas parce que c'est vrai. C'est parce qu'il vide de toute autre impression et que ne reste que l'admiration que l'on a pour lui comme le dernier sentiment encore compréhensible face à sa présence.

Itachi est mort. C'est comme si plus jamais on ne pourra s'émerveiller de quoi que ce soit.

Itachi est mort. Et avec lui l'âme de ce monde pour ceux qui l'on déjà admiré s'éteindra et ils sombreront tous.

Itachi est mort. Cette phrase a elle seule vient de tuer son mythe.

En pleurer ne le fera pas revenir. En souffrir ne rendra à personne sa beauté et lui même ne s'en portera pas plus mal.

Mais Itachi est mort et avec lui, détruites et folles de désespoir, restent les âmes qui vivaient pour le contempler à jamais.

Pleurez, âmes de ce monde, laissez couler les larmes. Parce que même dans la mort, du sang aux lèvres et ses yeux vides aveugles à jamais, Itachi est et restera beau.

Aucune vieillesse ne viendra jamais détruire son image divine. Aucune ride ne fera son chemin sur le faciès immaculé.

Pleurez de joie de regarder pour la dernière fois ce masque magnifique. C'est la dernière fois que vous le verrez, c'est la dernière image que vous aurez de lui.

A jamais resplendissant de son être duel, pleurez pauvres mortels, pleurez de bonheur et d'admiration comme vous l'avez tant fait.

Itachi était puissant et effrayant.

Itachi est mort comme il l'a toujours souhaité.

Itachi restera beau même les yeux fermés.

A jamais,

au moins, en tant que réalité,

Itachi sera tant éternellement beau que tous ceux qui se souviendront de lui pourront encore pleurer.

**

* * *

Fin**

Inspirateurs : Apocalyptica _Faraway_ et Cursed Wizard sur _Unique regret_

*Part écrire quelque chose de plus gai qui lui servira à venger Itachi –en l'occurrence le one 16, gnéhé X)-*

Faraway, c'est Itachi tout entier, je trouve.


	21. One 20 Sandaime

Un peu de fiction dans celui-ci, je crains fort, de plus, que mon timing soit impossible au vu des enchainements des chapitres concernés…

One 20

**Sandaime**

Itachi n'avait jamais pensé éprouver de nouveau ce sentiment de nostalgie oppressant. Itachi pensait qu'à présent, Konoha pourrait vivre sans lui et qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de dire tout haut ce qu'il aurait pu penser. Un beau village malmené après l'attaque du serpent, avait-il murmuré. Le regrettait-il ? Un peu, peut-être, mais Sasuke était bien plus important que tout cela.

Lorsqu'Itachi avait appris la mort du Sandaime, il n'était pas autant surveillé par Madara. Il était parfaitement conscient que l'homme le laissait faire à sa guise parce qu'il était certain de sa suprématie. Itachi luttait contre cela et si lui ne serait peut-être jamais capable de le vaincre, ce ne serrait pas forcément pareil pour la génération dont faisait partie son stupide petit frère.

Sandaime était mort, alors il avait trainé Kisame jusqu'à Konoha, prétextant la capture du Kyuubi. Il avait vu les dégâts, dégouté. Il avait voulu réapparaitre pour menacer les hauts placés. Il se demandait qui prendrait la relève. Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ce que cette femme surprenante soit retrouvée.

Alors il était venu, et lorsque Kisame avait eu le dos tourné, il s'était éclipsé un bref instant, la nuit, pour se rendre sur la tombe du dernier homme à lui avoir fait un serment.

Silencieux, son air grave et neutre peint sur son visage, il avait songé à leur dernière entrevue, leur dernier pacte, et cette promesse que le vieil homme avait semblé parvenir à tenir jusqu'au bout.

« S'il vous plait, faites en sorte qu'il devienne fort. »

L'Hokage s'était retourné pour regarder l'Anbu agenouillé devant lui. Il avait souri d'un air triste et avait grommelé :

« Nous n'avons pas la même vision des choses Itachi. Je doute que la façon dont je puisse faire en sorte que Sasuke soit fort te convienne. »

Le brun n'avait pas relevé la tête. Il demandait cela du fond de son cœur, il voulait, par n'importe quel moyen, que Sasuke survive. Il n'avait jamais pensé que Sasuke pourrait ne pas être heureux en possédant tant de puissance.

« C'est justement pour cela que je vous le demande. Il sera complet et équilibré. Il deviendra une lame comme aucune autre. »

Le Sandaime avait jeté un coup d'œil au soleil qui se couchait, une brise un peu plus forte faisant claquer son manteau dans l'air, puis il avait soufflé d'un air résigné :

« Je suppose que nous n'avons pas le choix… Itachi, tu peux aller en paix. Je veillerais sur ton frère. »

Ce jour là, Itachi avait compris que c'était un adieu à vie. Il savait déjà qu'ils mourraient tous les deux bientôt. Sandaime savait tout. Il ne l'avait pas encore compris alors.

Itachi avait même pu avoir quelques nouvelles de son frère par le biais de deux ou trois invocations sur lesquelles il tombait au hasard, parfois des mois après qu'elles soient parties. Elles avaient d'autres buts mais toutes semblaient avoir pour instruction de l'informer si elles le croisaient.

Les petits singes qu'il nourrissait parfois de fruits lorsqu'il laissait Kisame chasser lui avaient tous signifié la même chose :

Sasuke allait bien. Sasuke était vivant. Mieux, même : Sasuke vivait.

Alors lorsque le vieil homme était mort, Itachi avait compris que désormais, Sasuke pouvait se perdre à tout moment. Itachi avait parfaitement saisi qu'au milieu de cette équipe que le brun arrivait à aimer, il sombrerait, devait sombrer, par lui.

Sandaime et lui avaient une vision différente de la façon dont on devient fort. C'était à lui de prendre le relai.

Encore aujourd'hui et jusqu'au dernier instant, Itachi pourrait bien remercier le vieil homme, parce que grâce à lui et aux valeurs qu'il a données à Konoha, son petit frère a encore un cœur, derrière sa muraille de haine.

C'est pourquoi, le lendemain de l'enterrement, sur la sépulture rayonnante au milieu du clan Sarutobi, on avait pu voir avec surprise une rose noire briller telle une pierre d'onyx au milieu des pétales blancs.

D'avoir fait grandir son frère, d'avoir fait de Konoha un village si prospère, c'était la reconnaissance d'Itachi Uchiha dans la couleur de sa future mort. Et au jeune homme Sandaime répondait silencieusement, à travers la pierre tombale rouge feu, énonçant la dernière fatalité de leurs vies :

« Tu peux mourir en paix. J'ai veillé sur ton frère. »

Fin

Hem… Je suppose que ces scans m'ont beaucoup inspirée, il y en a encore un à venir…

Avis ?


End file.
